Yeolie's Imagination (MILF MAMA)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Hanya imajinasi liar remaja 17 tahun pada istri tetangga barunya yang sexy dan menggairahkan. (Chankai, Chanbaek, hunkai, and the others)
1. Chapter 1

MILF Mama

Rating : M for language

Genre : Romance/Family

Pairing: Chanbaek, Slight Hunkai, Chankai, and the others

WARNING : BL, Typos, OOC, Au, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Wildest Imagination, Crack Pair, Bla..bla..bla..bla..

Summary :

Hanya imajinasi liar remaja 17 tahun pada istri tetangga barunya yang sexy dan menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

"Da, papa...dada.."

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai atas.

Sebuah keluarga yang mencerminkan suatu kesempurnaan keluarga yang sering ibunya lihat di drama-drama di tv nasional yang marak sekali tayang akhir-akhir ini.

Keluarga Oh.

Ayahnya bernama Oh Sehun. Seorang namja dewasa bertampang kalem berkulit pucat. Paman Oh orangnya jangkung seperti dirinya. Wajahnya tampan meskipun menurut Chanyeol hanya dirinya saja yang paling tampan.

Ibunya bernama Oh Jongin. Seorang namja berwajah cantik dengan senyum malaikat. Tubuhnya...Alamak, sexy sekali. Namja itu akan menyapanya setiap pagi saat Chanyeol pergi ke sekolah.

Mereka punya dua orang anak. Yang pertama bernama Oh Haowen. Usianya 4 tahun. Sementara si bungsu bernama Oh Taeoh, usianya baru 7 bulan. Masih bayi dan menggemaskan sekali.

Taeoh akan menyusu di dada montok mamanya setiap pagi. Dan anehnya, anak bayi itu akan berhenti menyusu di dada sang mama ketika bibi Oh menyapanya.

Seolah Taeoh kecil menawarinya untuk minum susu di wadah yang sama. Yang kalau saja diizinkan Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk menyusu di sana.

Sedikit cerita saja. Chanyeol alias Wu Chanyeol. Usianya sudah 17, tahun ini. Baru kelas 2 SMU. Sudah punya seorang pacar dan jadi namja paling diminati di sekolahnya.

Ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai. Dan sejak berusia 5 tahun dia ikut papanya yang sudah menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Junmyeon.

Papa dan mama tirinya sedang asyik honeymoon yang entah untuk keberapa kali. Chanyeol tak mau ambil pusing. Padahal hanya alasan saja. Sebenarnya Junmyeon sama sekali belum bisa menerima kehadiran Chanyeol sebagai putra tirinya.

Chanyeol sendiri pun juga begitu. mereka berdua tak pernah bisa akur meski sudah 3 tahun lamanya yeoja itu menikahi papanya.

Berbeda dengan mamanya. Park Kyungsoo adalah yeoja workaholic. Dia belum juga menikah lagi. Chanyeol heran sendiri. Padahal mamanya adalah yeoja cantik meskipun wajahnya kelewat datar sebagai seorang yeoja.

Tapi Chanyeol pernah mendengar kabar jika mamanya punya pacar. Jung Changmin namanya. Putra Jung Yunho, si pemilik Jung's corps yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya itu.

Dia baru 2 minggu tinggal dengan mamanya. Mungkin setelah ini Chanyeol akan tinggal bersama mamanya untuk seterusnya, mengingat rasa tidak sukanya pada Junmyeon noona. well, yeoja itu tak suka jika Chanyeol memanggilnya mama.

Lagipula siapa yang sudi? Chanyeol hanya akan memanggil Kyungsoo mama. Karena memang yeoja itulah yang sudah melahirkan dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ibunya menyapa.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan seperti nasi goreng kimchi kesukaannya. Hal yang tak pernah tersaji di rumah besar ayahnya di Seoul.

"Mama"

"hm?"

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi. Ia terus memperhatikan sang mama yang sudah dibalut blus kerjanya. Mama akan bekerja pagi ini.

"Dimana bibi Young?"

"Bibi Young izin dua hari. Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau menanyakan bibi Young"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya malas kalau nanti siang harus makan mie"

"Kau mirip sekali papamu makin lama"

Inilah yang dibenci Chanyeol. Ia tak suka kalau sudah disamakan dengan papanya. Papanya yang playboy dan sok tampan. Ekhem, mungkin hanya tampannya saja yang sama.

Tapi Chanyeol harap dia mirip mamanya. Karena mama punya mata bulat yang indah dan pikiran yang dewasa.

"Mama sudah masak kare. Kau bisa menghangatkannya nanti siang"

"Apa mama lembur nanti malam?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Selama putra kandungnya tinggal seatap dengannya tak pernah sekalipun ia lupa menelpon putranya dan memasak sesuatu yang bisa dihangatkan oleh remaja 17 tahun itu.

Chanyeol memakan nasi goreng buatan mamanya. Sementara sang mama yang tengah sibuk menerima telepon. Chanyeol mencuri dengar, ah itu pasti dari papanya yang tengah berlibur dengan istrinya di Skotlandia.

"Dia yang bilang. Kau tak perlu menjemputnya lagi" ucapan terakhir sang mama sebelum mematikan handphone-nya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yifan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Untuk apa ia menghubungi papanya? Papanya saja pasti sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan yeoja kesayangannya itu.

"Kau harus menghubunginya"

"Aku tidak mau"

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Kau nyaris saja membuat kami bertengkar hari ini"

"Bukankah mama dan papa memang sering bertengkar?"

"Yeol" Sebut sang mama. "Mama tak mau membicarakan hal itu lagi. Sekarang makan! dan segera berangkat ke sekolah"

...

Pagi yang cerah dan penuh berkah. Kenapa? Lihat saja! Saat ini bibi Oh tampak menyusui putra bungsunya di teras rumah minimalisnya dengan kemeja longgar tipis yang memperlihatkan lekuk indahnya.

Huaahh...Chanyeol bisa-bisa hard kalau begini caranya.

"Selamat pagi, Yeolie"

"Selamat pagi, bibi"

Taeoh kecil menoleh sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat dada montok mama muda itu dengan sedikit cairan putih yang menetes dari sana.

"yung..na..na..na asdfghjkl" Taeoh menyapanya dengan bahasa bayi.

"Hallo, Taeoh" sapanya. Chanyeol berdiri di depan halaman rumah Jongin. Well, di perumahan ini tidak ada pagarnya.

"Mam..yung..asdfghjkl"

"Iya, Yeol hyung mau berangkat sekolah"

Nyonya Oh tertawa ketika Taeoh kembali menyusu di dadanya.

"Hati-hati, Yeolie"

"Iya, terimakasih, bi" sahut Chanyeol. Wajahnya sudah terlihat mupeng. Ah..Untung saja dia menggunakan celana seragam yang agak longgar. Jadi juniornya yang menegang tidak kelihatan.

...

Yeol's imagination..

"Eungghh"

Chanyeol terus menghisap puting Jongin dan merasakan setiap tetes asi yang keluar dari dada berisi itu.

"Ahnn.. ..terus, yeolieh"

Oh Jongin berbaring di atas ranjang King size-nya dengan kemeja yang tadi pagi ia kenakan. Kemeja tipis itu sudah agak basah karena keringat.

Aroma coklat tercium di tubuh Jongin yang mengkilat keringat. Seolah tubuh tan itu diguyur brendi yang mahal dan menggoda.

"Ohhh ahhhh...iyaaa..hmmm, remash yeol..remas"

Tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup dada Jongin dan memberi remasan di dada yang menganggur. Air susu muncrat dari sana. Dengan gemas Chanyeol menggigiti puting abuse Jongin yang sudah memerah.

"Hmmmpp...Ahh...ahh..Yeolhh"

...

"Wu Chanyeol"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak susu yang tengah ia minum saat mendengar suara cempreng Jongdae yang menyerukan namanya.

"Cih...Kau ini" sahutnya, kesal.

Namja itu merutuk kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jongdae merusak imajinasi liarnya mengenai MILF mama yang sialnya adalah tetangganya sendiri. Dan Jongin pun juga termasuk ke dalam daftar tetangga dekat ibunya di perumahan Green Ville.

"Kau pasti punya imajinasi mesum ya? Oh god! Yeol, ini masih pagi" ujar Lay hyung. Pacarnya Jongdae duduk di samping sang kekasih.

Jadi dari tadi Chanyeol minum susu sambil membayangkan menyusu di dada Jongin. Oh Tuhan...Ampunilah umatmu yang tampan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongdae.

Ya..Byun Baekhyun, pacarnya Chanyeol yang sedang marah dengannya.

"Ku dengar dia ada kencan dengan Zitao"

"Oh, ya ampun..Yang sabar ya, Yeol" Jongdae mengusap pelan punggung lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hendak menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Jongdae kalau saja Lay tidak langsung menarik Jongdae ke arahnya.

"Eits! Main peluk-peluk saja! Pacar orang nih" Kata Lay.

Chanyeol berdecak pelan. Padahal dulu dia sempat naksir Jongdae. Eh, Jongdae nya malah sudah lebih dulu jadian dengan Lay. Sementara dirinya ditembak oleh seorang namja cantik yang sekarang ini jadi pacarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana tindakanmu sekarang?" Lay bertanya, mulutnya mengunyah apel merah yang ia beli di minimarket tadi pagi.

"Entahlah" sahutnya. "Kalau dia mau putus ya sudah"

"Masa putus begitu saja sih, Yeol" Sahut Jongdae. "Ini kan hanya masalah sepele"

Iya sepele..Baekhyun-nya saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan. Padahal waktu itu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sengaja untuk tidak mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun karena keasyikan mengintip bibi Oh ganti baju di kamarnya yang kebetulan berhadapan dengan kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun nampak tidak peduli dan sok sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hey"

"Ayolah, Wu Chanyeol" sebut Baekhyun. "Kau sendiri yang memulai"

Namja jangkung itu mendengus pelan. "Terserahlah" tukas Chanyeol. Ia hendak melangkah lagi kalau Baekhyun tidak berteriak dan menuduh Chanyeol selingkuh dengan yang lain.

"Pacarku masih kau kalau mau tahu" kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek. Masak iya?

"Kau mau memeriksa ponselku? silahkan" Usul Chanyeol.

Dia sudah tak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula siapa yang selingkuh? Ada bukti?

Baekhyun tahu jika hal itu hanya akan jadi omong kosong belaka. Kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak punya ponsel. hanya sebuah iPod saja yang ia miliki.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengukung namja cantik itu ke dinding.

"Begitu, dong! Jangan marah-marah terus. Sampai bingung mau bagaimana lagi" Kata Chanyeol. Ia kecupi pipi Baekhyun gemas.

Meski nyatanya yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol adalah ia yang tengah mengecupi pipi gembil bibi Oh dan mengulum mesra bibir plum itu.

"Eunggh, yeolhh" Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol meremasi pantatnya.

Oh..sial..Celananya makin sempit saja kalau begini caranya.

...

"Mama~"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati putra sulungnya yang sedang mencoba mengangkat tubuh montok si bungsu.

"uhhh..Belat sekali"

Sang ibu tertawa pelan. Haowen memang ingin sekali mencoba menggendong adiknya, sebagaimana ayahnya yang selalu dengan mudah menggendong Taeoh.

"Hao harus makan yang banyak supaya bisa menggendong adik" ujar Jongin.

Ketiganya duduk di sofa besar yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Sambil menunggu sang kepala keluarga yang akan pulang pada pukul 7 sore nanti.

"Mi..mi..asdfghjkl"

Taeoh mulai memberontak. Bayi menggemaskan itu membuat sang kakak kewalahan.

"Mama, Taeoh sepeltinya haus"

"Ah iya..Taeoh pasti haus"

Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan merebahkannya di atas karpet bulu domba dengan berbantalkan sebuah bantal yang tadi siang digunakan untuk tidur siang oleh kedua putranya itu.

Haowen ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Taeoh yang asyik menyusu. Balita itu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana sang adik begitu menikmati dada sang mama.

Jongin sedikit heran melihat tingkah si sulung. Ada apa dengan putranya itu? Seperti ada yang dipikirkan.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apa itu enak?"

"Apanya?"

Haowen menunjuk puting yang menganggur dengan telunjuknya. Sedikit menyentuhnya dan tertawa geli saat merasakan teksturnya yang aneh.

"Ihh..lucu" Haowen menoel puting sang mama. Menusuknya pelan dan membuat mamanya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Haowen.

Taeoh berhenti menyusu dan menoleh ke arah sang hyung. "Hung..na..na..na" kepalanya menggeleng lucu. seolah melarang Haowen memainkan puting mamanya yang menurut Taeoh adalah miliknya.

"Ihh..Taeoh, hyung kan juga mau pegang" Wajah Haowen cemberut.

Taeoh kembali menyusu setelah puas memarahi sang kakak dengan bahasa bayinya.

"Mama, Hao juga mau coba~"

Sang mama tertawa. Ia memencet putingnya sedikit sehingga keluar satu tetes asi. Jongin menempelkan telunjuknya di sana, dan menyuruh Haowen untuk mencicipinya.

"Hoekk..Gak enak"

Tapi kenapa Taeoh suka? Haowen bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Bahkan beberapa malam yang lalu papa juga meminum susu dari dada mama.

Kalau semua bayi minum susu di dada mama. Berarti papa juga termasuk bayi. Berarti yang dewasa cuma Haowen dan mama saja di rumah ini, begitulah kiranya pikiran polos Haowen.

...

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang menungging? Tepat sekali!

"Hmmpp" tangannya memegang salah satu pinggiran meja murid ketika Chanyeol mulai memasukan penisnya.

"Arggghhttt...hyaahh"

Jleb...

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam lubang hangat pacarnya itu.

Sudah dari pukul 2 siang mereka bermain di salah satu ruang kelas. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 7 sore. Itu tandanya sudah 4 jam mereka bermain.

Chanyeol terus menusuk lubang itu dengan penuh gairah. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah seperti biasanya.

"Ohh yaahhh..Trrushh..hmpp"

plak..

plak...

Bunyi kecipak basah memenuhi ruangan itu. Perpaduan antara paha Chanyeol yang berbenturan dengan bokong Baekhyun atau penis Chanyeol yang menggempur lubang sempitnya.

Chanyeol memelintir puting Baekhyun yang menegang. Membuat pacarnya itu berteriak kesakitan.

"C..chanyeol babbo, sakit tau..uuuhh"

Masa bodo amat, pikir Chanyeol. Sejak melihat Taeoh menyusu di dada Bibi Oh entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi menyukai bagian-bagian puting siapa saja yang tak sengaja ia lihat. Bahkan tak jarang ia sering menggigit puting Baekhyun saat mereka bercinta. Dasar maniak puting.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua pun keluar bersamaan. Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan penisnya dan melepas kondom yang ia gunakan sejak bercinta.

Baekhyun berbaring di atas meja dengan kedua kaki mengangkang. Memperlihatkan lubang merahnya yang agak longgar.

Namja cantik itu tertawa saat melihat kondom berwarna pink itu berisi sperma Chanyeol yang kental. Setiap bercinta mereka memang sering menggunakan kondom. Well, mereka tak mau mengambil resiko seperti...Kalian tahukan maksudnya^^

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lucunya saja. Gajahmu jadi pink"

Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Lagipula biasanya mereka memang menggunakan yang transparan kok. Jadi karena stock yang biasa habis. Chanyeol pakai yang itu deh.

"Pakai celana dulu sana! Aku mau ambil lap pel dulu" Chanyeol berkata seraya memasang sabuk celananya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku masih capek tahu"

"Nanti kalau kau diperkosa setan gimana? Kau mau hamil anak setan?"

Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana ada yang begitu?"

"Ada saja. Kalau setannya menyamar jadi aku"

"Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan Liam Hemsworth saja"

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Ada-ada saja. Aku keluar dulu"

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri yang tengah menyusui putra bungsunya. Ia baru saja mendongengi si sulung yang sudah tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Hallo, sayang" sapanya. sambil menepuk pelan bokong mungil Taeoh.

Taeoh kecil berhenti menyusu dan membalik tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya menepuk pelan pipi sang ayah dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Hun, ini sudah malam!" seru Jongin.

Tapi ayah dua orang anak itu malah mengangkat tubuh mungil Taeoh ke udara. Membuat bayi 7 bulan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Besok hari sabtu, sayang. Aku libur"

Jongin menarik napas pelan. Sehun sedang merebahkan Taeoh di dada bidangnya.

"Iya..Tapi aku ngantuk sekali"

"Yasudah, kau saja yang tidur! Biar aku yang menjaga Taeoh"

Kini beralih mengajak bicara si bungsu. "Main sama papa, ya?"

"Pa..Asdfghjkl"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengecupi pipi gembil bayi montok itu.

...

"Sekolahnya lembur?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mendapati putra semata wayangnya baru saja pulang dengan seorang namja bertubuh mungil di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menjelaskan jika mereka ada kerja kelompok dan baru akan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka di rumah.

Kyungsoo lantas percaya. Dan menyuruh Chanyeol agar segera masuk.

Yeoja 35 tahun itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Malahan ia kembali menelpon rekan bisnisnya seolah tidak tahu jika yang terjadi di atas sana adalah Chanyeol yang kembali memainkan lubang Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang.

Anak jaman sekarang memang lebih pintar dari ibunya kan ya? hahaha, biarkan saja..Biarkan saja mereka menikmati apa yang mereka anggap wajar diusia muda^^

.

.

.

End For This Chapter

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Jadi ini terinspirasi sama MV Milf$ haha. Jijik sih. Tapi ya entah kenapa jadi ngebayangin Jongin yang jadi Milf mama nya. Hahaha..Intinya juga ada sedikit sindiran buat beberapa yang terlalu menggilai sex bebas sebelum menikah. Meskipun itu hak semua orang. Tapi entah kenapa aku kesel sendiri kalo teman2 ku frontal soal hubungan mereka yg udh lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Ewww, The Purity so easy to break. Aku cuma agak muak kalo diajak curhat seperti. 'Joy, gua sama si *pip* pengen putus. padahal segalanya udh gue kasih buat dia' Siapa suruh lo mau diperawanin? Cinta? Lo bunting juga ditinggalin..Haha..memang agak melenceng sih..Tapi tanpa kekesalanku itu aku gak akan dpt ide cerita Chanbaek yg enaena di usia sekolah kayak gini kan..

A : Joyiee, alurnya gimana sih?

Me: Cuma Imajinasi mesum anak remaja aja sih ya. Jadi Chanyeol itu sering ngebayangin hal yang enggak-enggak soal Jongin.

A: Berarti Chanyeol cuma main-main dong sama Baekhyun.

Me: Gak lah..Dia gak main-main. Dia suka sama Baek. Tapi Dia terobsesi sama tante-tante samping rumahnya yang sexy yang montok yang ajigilee gak tau lagi yang kayak gimana. pokok bahenol lah ya.

A: Chankai alert?

Me: Iyaa..tapi gak jadi pair kok

A: Pedophile?

ME: Stuck di tengah cerita. Maybe next time aku upload ke ffn.

A: Line ku gak dibales

Me: sorry hon..Hp ku error ya..maklum lah ya lagi nabung. Karna aku pecinta games, jadi uangnya harus ke kumpul bener bener byk buat beli hp yg ram nya gede.

A: Beli iPhone joy

Me: No! Aku pecinta samsung. Jadi belinya samsung juga, hahaha..Promosilah ya^^

A: Kenapa seneng bgt pairingin crack pair sih?

Me: Ya suka aja sih..Emangnya gak boleh ya?

A: lanjut

Me: Tembus 20 review aku lanjut..seperti biasa

Spesial buat yg nge Pm wkt itu. Well, emangnya kalo nulis rating M itu tandanya kita pernah ngalamin yg enaena ya? Sorry ya I've got my purity ring from my momma when i was 14. Aku udah 17 tahun ke atas. usiaku udah cukup buat nulis rating M. Aku memang sering nonton JGV. Justice 15 atau apapunlah itu. Tp bukan berarti aku udh pernah ngalamin. Hati-hati kalo bicara!


	2. Chapter 2

Puber?

* * *

.

.

"Eunghh"

Suara desahan mama muda itu membangkitkan gairah seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menggagahinya.

"Ahh... Iyahhh... Ahhh.. Disanah, yeolieh" desahnya, begitu erotis.

Chanyeol terus menginvansi lubang ketat Oh Jongin. Seorang namja berparas cantik dengan body aduhainya yang terus menciptakan khayalan-khayalan kotor di kepalanya.

Plak..

Plak..

Plak..

Suara paha kokohnya yang beradu dengan selangkangan Jongin mengiringi desahan-desahan namja berkulit tan itu.

...

Chanyeol merunduk tepat di dada montok Jongin. Menggoda pucuk putingnya yang menegang parah dengan lidahnya yang nakal.

"Hisaplah, yeolih" pinta Jongin.

Dipersilahkan begitu tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menolak. Malahan ia langsung meraup dada itu dan merasakan manisnya susu di dada Jongin.

Sial, Beruntung sekali paman Oh. Pasti namja berkulit pucat itu sering meminta jatah setiap malam pada sang istri. Pantas paman Oh betah di rumah, istrinya saja menggairahkan begini. Pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa gairahnya mendidih. Suara desahan bibi Oh benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berpikir apapun selain nikmat.

Bibirnya tak berhenti menyesap cairan manis dari dada montok itu selama penisnya terus merudal lubang ketat ibu dua orang anak itu.

Seketika Chanyeol ingin berada di posisi Paman Oh. Atau kalau boleh Taeoh saja. Bayi chubby itu beruntung sekali bisa menyusu di dada Jongin setiap lapar. Ah, Chanyeol jadi iri.

...

"Wu Chanyeol" suara dingin nan menyeramkan itu memanggil namanya.

Chanyeol menoleh. Dan seketika wajahnya pucat.

Paman Oh masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah ember dengan tampang yang makin lama terlihat seperti Mamanya.

Eh?

Apa?

Mamanya?

...

* * *

BYURRR...

Seketika mimpi indah itu lenyap begitu saja.

Chanyeol terpaksa bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"dasar anak pemalas! Ayo bangun!" mamanya berdiri dengan sebuah ember di tangannya.

Wajah mama terlihat galak. Dan Chanyeol bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Mama, ini kan hari Sabtu" rengeknya.

Namun yeoja cantik itu tidak peduli. Sang mama malah memerintah dirinya untuk segera bangun. Setidaknya meski Chanyeol jarang mandi di pagi hari, mama meminta Chanyeol untuk turun dan menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buat.

Chanyeol hendak keluar dari selimutnya. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika tersadar apa yang terjadi dengan selangkangannya.

Gembungan...

Pftttt, payah...

Mengapa harus terbangun di pagi hari begini? Apalagi masih ada mamanya yang galak di kamarnya.

Melihat gerak-gerik aneh Chanyeol. Mama malah mengira Chanyeol mau tidur lagi.

Alhasil terjadilah tarik-menarik selimut yang dimenangkan Oleh mama. Ya, meski mama seorang wanita, mama ini kan kuat. Apalagi Chanyeol masih dalam. Keadaan antara sadar dan tidak.

"Pfftt" mama menahan tawa.

Chanyeol segera merapatkan selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus boxer.

"Anak mama sudah besar rupanya"

"Mama!" *malu-malu miaw

Jadi Chanyeol, apa yang akan kau jelaskan kali ini? =))

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Sayang"

Jongin yang sedang memasak di dapur menoleh.

Itu suaminya bersama putra kedua mereka yang sedang menangis dengan wajah memerah dan sembab.

"Taeoh haus sepertinya"

"ma, hiks"

Taeoh kecil meronta dari gendongan sang ayah. Tangannya direntangkan, seolah meminta mamanya untuk segera menggendong dirinya.

...

Cpkss..

Cpkss..

Bayi manis itu sangat menikmati asi yang keluar dari dada sang mama. Jejak airmata masih tersisa di pipiNya yang Chubby . Mebuat Taeoh nampak semakin menggemaskan di mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hao, ayo dimakan dulu nasinya"

"Gak mau~~"

Terdengar langkah kaki kecil yang berlarian dari arah dapur. Jongin yakin, pasti sekarang Sehun sedang memaksa putra sulung mereka agar menghabiskan omlet buatan sang ayah.

"Pedasc, pa! Hao ga thuka"

Jongin yang sedang merebahksn tubuhnya di kasur lipat itu bisa melihat Haowen yang sedang menutup mulutnya, dan Suami tampannya yang tengah menyodorkan sendok Di depan pintu.

"ayo makan! Kalau tidak makan, Hao bisa sakit nanti"

"Ihh.. Tapi itu Pedasc, pa"

Kekehan kecil sang ibu membuat putra kecilnya itu berlari dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik.

"Mama, Hao gak mau makan"

"Kenapa, hm?"

Sang ibu mengusap lembut pipi Haowen. Bocah replika Oh Sehun itu merenggut, dan berkata jika makanan yang dibuat papanya tidak enak.

Alhasil sang papa mendengus sebal dan berjalan bete ke arah dapur. Seorang papa kan memang tugasnya bukan di dapur, pikir Sehun.

Taeoh kecil berbalik badan ke arah sang kakak.. Menepuk pipi Haowen beberapa kali diiringi tawa. Kemudian berbalik ke arah sang ibu, seolah mengajak kakak sulungnya itu bermain petak umpet.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Apapun yang Jongdae lakukan. Pasti akan selalu membuat Yixing bergairah.

Suara Jongdae yang mendesah itu yang paling yixing suka. Apa ya? Pokoknya suka saja. Mirip Sora Aoi menurut Yixing, itu lho AKTRIS JAV favorit Yixing, hehehe..

"hmpp"

Jongdae berusa menahan desahannya ketika Yixing mengulum nipplenya. Kalau ada yang mengira mereka sering melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman itu salah.

Mereka belum terlalu berani untuk adegan tusuk menusuk, hehehe.. Paling paling cuma cium, raba, dan emut. Kalau yang lainnya sih masih belum berani.

"Bisa dihentikan dulu tidak?"

Itu Chanyeol, dengan muka bete-nya. Dia kan niatnya mau main ke apartemen Yixing untuk lari dari pertemuan dengan teman-teman arisannya mama. Bukan malah menonton Ikeh-Ikeh kimochi secara live begini.

YIXING beranjak dari tubuh Jongdae. Menatap sengit ke arah Chanyeol. Baru kali ini dia menyesal sudah memberikan password apartemen pada teman jangkungnya itu.

"Mengganggu saja" gerutu Yixing.

Harusnya kan Yixing main di kamar. Bukan di ruang tengah. Di atas kasur lebih enak kan dibanding di atas sofa. Eh.. Eh.. Eh.. Tapi yang namanya nafsu sih main dimana saja juga oke*Lho

"Xing, Aku haus"

"Ambil sendiri saja!" Sahut Yixing. "Manja, biasanya juga ambil sendiri"

Chanyeol cengegesan dan beranjak ke dapur. Mengganggu orang yang sedang asyik itu memang paling menyenangkan. Melihat wajah ereksi gagal Yixing itu adalah hal yang paling Chanyeol sukai. Memang dasar teman kurang ajar.

"Hyung"

Yixing menoleh ke arah sofa. Mendekat dan mengukung tubuh Jongdae di bawahnya.

"mau diterusin tidak?"

Ia membiarkan Jongdae mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya.

"Ada Chanyeol di sini"

"Hm" Bibir duckpie ala Jongdae membuat Yixing tak kuat menahan diri untuk menciumnya.

Ia sengaja menjepit bibir Jongdae dengan jarinya. Membuat namja Kim itu mengomel.

"Berikan dia mainan saja. Dia juga tidak akan mengganggu" usul Jongdae.

'Betul juga' pikir Yixing.

"Dadaku sudah gatal minta dihisap lagi nih, hyung" Jongdae berkata, frontal sekali.

* * *

.

.

..

Tanggal merah..

Itu artinya libur..

Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat mamanya sedang membawakan sebuah hidangan tamu, entah untuk siapa Chanyeol pun juga nampak tidak peduli.

Ia malah kembali ke kamarnya. Dan membuka tirai jendela dan langsung mendapatkan pemandangannya yang begitu menggairahkan di ujung sana.

Ia kembali menutup tirai jendelanya, dan memutuskan mengintip dari celah tirai.

Di sana.. Tepatnya di seberang kamarnya adalah kamar suami istri Oh. Dimana saat ini Chanyeol melihat mama muda itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya.

Seolah waktu diberi efek slowmotion. Chanyeol bisa melihat lekuk-lekuk naked itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ngiler dibuatnya.

JONGIN memakai celana kain pendeknya begitu perlahan. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Ia harap istri Dari Oh Sehun itu menunda acara memakai pakaiannya karena Chanyeol masih belum puas mengagumi lekuk tubuh sintal itu.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol kesal. Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi. Sebaiknya intip saja sendiri!

. ..

"Sayang, kau menggairahkan" bisik Sehun, seraya memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Se.. Sehun"

Namja itu terkekeh mendengarnya. Bibirnya tak mau ketinggalan untuk mengecupi tengkuk mulus sang istri yang yang kini baru saja selesai mandi. (Bahkan wangi citrus dari sabun cair yang digunakan istrinya saja masih sangat tercium)

"Eungh"

Jongin hanya bisa melenguh ketika Sehun terus-terusan menjilati tengkuk mulusnya. Lenguhannya semakin menjadi ketika Sehun mulai menggigiti kulit lehernya dan memberikan sebuah tanda di sana.

"Mama"

Kedua orangtua muda itu lantas saja terkejut mendapati si sulung berdiri di depan pintu dengan Kereta bayi berisi si bungsu.

Jongin memberikan lirikan tajam ke arah sang suami. Sehun cengegesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Dasar, untung saja mereka hanya melihat dari sisi belakang.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Haowen memergoki adegan mesum mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yang pertama kali jangan di bahas. Jongin malu mengingatnya.

Taeoh menatap kedua orangtuanya begitu polos. Bibirnya terus mengulum binky baby kesayangannya selain puting sexy sang mama.

"Ada apa, babies?" sang ayah membantu si sulung mendorong kereta bayi berwarna biru dongker itu.

"Adik Taeoh Tadi bilang mi. Pascti adik Taeoh hauth" kata Haowen, dengan logatnya yang cadel.

Benar-benar Oh Sehun, batin sang mama. Tampannya, putihnya, cadelnya, huft.. Ganteng-ganteng cadel-_-

"Benarkah? Taeoh haus?" tanya sang mama. Seraya berjongkok di depan kereta bayi itu. Mengarah pada si bungsu yang tengah sibuk mengulum binky baby nya.

"Mi" Taeoh menyahut, tak jelas.

Lucu sekali, pikir Jongin.

"Mama kok gak pake bajU?" tanya Haowen. "Nanti thakit lho"

Sang ibu berbalik, ia hanya bisa terkekeh malu dengan penampilan half nakednya saat ini.

Haowen berjalan ke arah lemari. Mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna merah secara asal.

"Ini, pake baju dulu, ma" titah Haowen. Seraya menyodorkan kemeja itu ke arah sang mama.

"Eoh?"

"Pfftt"

Sehun tertawa. Haowen kecil mulai memaksa.

Mama pasti thantik pake baju ini, batin Haowen, ngawur.

"Sayang, bajunya dipakai" bisik Sehun.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Anak sama ayah sama saja, pikirnya. Kan kalau anaknya yang meminta, Jongin tidak bisa menolak.

"Sayang, ini kan bajunya papa" kata Jongin, mencoba menjelaskan.

Seraya melirik ke arah sang suami yang kini tengah membawa putra bungsu mereka ke arah balkon.

"No!" Haowen menggeleng. "Hao mau lihat mama pakai ini"

Jongin mendengus pelan. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kemeja tersebut supaya Haowen berhenti memaksa yang nantinya pasti akan berubah menjadi rengekan manja.

...

"Chanyeol mana?"

"Ada di kamar"

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Chanyeol memang sering mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat masih tinggal bersama dirinya dan istri keduanya.

"Masih sering di dalam kamar?"

"Namanya juga anak remaja. Wajar saja kan kalau dia lebih senang menyendiri" Sahut Kyungsoo. "Dia juga nanti keluar kalau lapar"

"Kau memasak untuknya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja. Sejak dia di sini aku dan Bibi Young selalu memasak agar dia tidak makan di luar terus"

Yifan bisa melihat jiwa keibuan di diri Kyungsoo yang lebih dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin yeoja workaholic itu hanya mencoba menjadi ibu yang baik, menebus dosa yang telah ia lakukan saat putra mereka masih sangat kecil.

"Ku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja selama tinggal denganmu" ujar Yifan. Dengan senyun tampannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak menyadari jika mantan suaminya ini adalah sosok yang tampan dan penuh wibawa seperti ini. Yah, meskipun Yifan punya sifat playboy. Dan mereka tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain sejak masih terikat pernikahan.

"Dia tidak pernah cocok dengan Junmyeon"

"Aku tahu" sahut Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol pernah bilang begitu saat dia masih SMP"

"Seharusnya dia bilang juga padaku" kata Yifan.

Membuat Kyungsoo menatap heran ke arah mantan suaminya itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Obrolan kali ini tidak ada nada keras atau suasana dingin yang selalu tercipta diantara mereka.

"Aku kan jadi tidak perlu menikah dengannya dan Chanyeol tidak harus pergi dari rumah"

"Kau terpaksa menikahinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Yifan cepat. Tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo salah paham mengartikan ucapannya.

"Setidaknya aku harus membuat timing yang tepat. Seperti membuat mereka akrab satu sama lain"

"Mereka hanya tidak cocok saja. Bukan berarti Chanyeol membencinya" Kyungsoo menyahut.

Yifan berdehem pelan. Mantan istrinya terlihat begitu dewasa dan semakin cantik dengan dandanan seperti ini. Terlihat High class dan menunjukan pada dunia jika dia masih bisa bertahan seorang diri.

"Dia tak pernah meminta kita untuk rujuk kan?"

"Hah?"

Yifan merutuk pertanyaannya yang asal. Bagaimana bisa ia bertanya begitu? Harusnya kan dia tidak usah bertanya, ah.. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Oh kalau itu sih tidak pernah"

Pasti Chanyeol berpikir jika mereka memang lebih baik pisah saja daripada terus bertengkar. YIFAN berusaha berpikir positif.

"Tapi dia pernah memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah saat usianya 8 tahun"

Yifan tertawa kikuk. "Itu sama saja meminta kita untuk rujuk kan"

"Bedalah" Sahut Kyungsoo. "Dia kan memintaku untuk kembali ke rumah, bukan kembali padamu" tertawa pelan dan membuat Yifan ikut tertawa.

* * *

Baekhyun mengiriminya pesan seperti ini :

FROM : BAEKHYUN

Aku tidak sibuk hari ini. Nanti malam bisa jemput?

Chanyeol menarik napas pelan. Ia sedang bersandar di atas ranjangnya. Selama 1 jam lamanya ia di dalam kamar tanpa melakukan apapun.

Tapi ia pikir itu jauh lebih baik. Dibandingkan harus bertemu dengan ayahnya dan mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan yang amat sangat tidak relevan.

Cklek..

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hey" sapa sang ayah.

Dia yakin pasti mamanya yang memberikan kunci kamar cadangan pada namja bergigi besar itu.

"papa sudah pulang?"

"Sudah" sahut Yifan. Namja itu berjalan memasuki kamar putranya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kyungsoo bilang Beberapa hari yang lalu kau membawa Baekhyun kemari"

"Begitulah"

"Dia sepertinya tidak tahu jika dia pacarmu"

Chanyeol mengucap syukur dalam hati. Kalau mama tahu, pasti bisa gawat.

"Kau main aman dengannya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Safety first tidak pernah lupa"

Yifan terkekeh. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok jangkung lain yang tengah sibuk menimang Bayi lucu di gendongannya.

"Oh Sehun" Yifan berseru, sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela kamar Putranya.

"Wah, Yifan hyung"

Itu kan Sehun, adik sepupunya dari pihak ibu. Dan itu, well, sepertinya anak bungsunya.

"Papa kenal paman Oh?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adik sepupu papa"

"Kok aku baru tahu sekarang sih"

Sang papa terkekeh mendengarnya. "kau saja tidak pernah tanya"

Yifan kembali melambaikan tangannya dan bertanya perihal keadaan keluarga Oh itu. Sehun menyahut keluarganya baik-baik saja dan sudah punya 2 orang anak sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Sehun punya istri yang cantik sekai di rumahnya"

'Tentu saja aku tahu' batinnya.

Ya tentu tahu dong ya. Chanyeol saja sering dibuat ngiler melihat body bibi Oh. Body sintal penuh gairah itu seolah bisa roboh hanya karena tertiup angin saking lembutnya.

Papa terus berbicara soal keluarga Oh. Chanyeol tidak berminat, hanya saja ketika mendengar cerita tentang bibi Oh yang dulunya seorang penari membuat Chanyeol melongok. Sekarang dia tahu darimana body sexy itu berasal.

Dan sebuah ide pun muncul di otak Chanyeol ketika papanya berkata jika Chanyeol bisa meminta bantuan bibi Oh kalau ada kesulitan belajar. Bibi Oh orang yang pintar kata papa.

Mungkin dia bisa berpura-pura diajari gerakan tarian atau yah, minta diajari Pr matematika dan berujung menggrepe body sintal bibi Oh boleh juga.

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum...

* * *

.

.

.

END FOR THIS CHAPTER

.

.

.

A/N

Hey.. Thx udah nunggu ff ini. Well, kalo masih ada kesalahan aku minta maaf ya. Nulisnya sesuai yang ada di otak aja sih. Jadi ya hasilnya begini. Gatau jelek atau bagus. Yang penting bisa menghibur Hunkai shipper kan ya? Hehehe.. Ini hunkai shipper berkurang atau gimana? Kok makin lama makin sedikit sih yg baca. Cuma perasaan aku aja atau gimana? Oke.. Abaikan.. Yg penting ini dilanjut kan? Huehehe..

bukan cewe lho ya. Jadi jangan ada yg ngira doi cewe. Aku gak suka GS

dilanjut sesuai mood ya. Hehehe.. Kalo lagi mood nanti pasti update lagi.

3\. Chanbaek nya banyakin dong? Entar deh.. Aku pikir pikir dulu. Liat situasi ya

4\. ADEGAN NIPPLE! Bahahaha.. Ciyee yang ketagihan.


End file.
